


Crimson Red

by Queen_Of_Antarctica



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gore, Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/pseuds/Queen_Of_Antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words Catelyn Stark says to her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Red

Robb Stark lies feebly in a puddle of blood and gore. "Mother," he whimpers, extending a mutilated hand to Catelyn Stark. "What did we do to deserve this?", he manages. "I did everything right, how did this happen?"

"It's because you always on that damn phone," she whispers hoarsely back at him, then dies instantly.


End file.
